Nicholas Adams
Nicholas "Nick" Adams (天野ニコ, Amano Niko) is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Adventures animation series. He is the son of Nathan Adams and Katie Forester, and thus he is the twin brother of Natalie Adams. In the 1st movie he becomes the Yo-kai Happy-Go-Lucky Appearances *''Yo-kai Adventures animation'': Major protagonist. *''Enma's Four Tales: Major protagonist. *A New Story: Cameo *Yo-kai Adventures II animation'': Major protagonist. *''Yo-kai Academy Y'': Major protagonist. Physical Traits Nick is a fair-skinned teenager with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wears a red plaid shirt with a star at his chest, navy blue pants and shoes that are blue and red. He wears his Yo-Kai Watch on his right arm. In Season 1, Nicholas wielded the original Yo-kai Watch. Season 2 he switched between the original and the Model Zero. In Season 3, he wielded the Model U and then later upgraded to the Model U1. In Season 4, he wielded the Dream Model. In Yo-kai Adventures II, he wields the Yo-kai Watch Elder Model K, just like his father once did. In episode 21, Whisper gives Nicholas the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, which he now wields and gave the Elder Model K to Natalie. Personality Nicholas is a fun teen but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-Kai he's befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends. Like most kids, Nicholas does basic things- like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But, however, he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. Relationships Adams Family Natalie Adams Natalie Adams is Nicholas's twin sister. She and Nick are shown to get along, but sometimes argue because it's what siblings do, but they still love each other. Later on in Season 2, Natalie gets her own Yo-Kai Watch and befriends Yo-Kai like, Komashura. In Yo-kai Adventures II, Natalie instead shares the Yo-kai Watch Elder Model K with Nicholas and befriends various Yo-kai. Nathan Adams Nathan Adams is Nicholas's father, the two of them have gotten along for long time due to his mother being gone for 10yrs. Nicholas is also his successor of wielding the Yo-kai Watch. Katie Forester Katie Forester is Nicholas's mother, she left him and Natalie when they were 5 because Nate told her about seeing Yo-Kai, to which she thought he was crazy and therefore left them. Later Nicholas finds Katie with the help of Robonyan, and she finds out that Yo-Kai really do exist thanks to Nicholas giving her the Yo-Kai Watch. In Yo-kai Adventures II, she left him and Natalie when they were 8 due to being kidnapped by Arachnus, as he believed she was his queen. Katie then believed that she was being rescued by Thurston, Munchette and Damona from Arachnus, but it turns out they believed that she was actually the princess. Friends Maxwell Forester Nicholas is very close to Maxwell and has a crush on him. Nicholas and Maxwell are dating now, they both confessed their love to each other after Nicholas dealt with Noway. In Yo-kai Adventures II, Nicholas and Maxwell were already dating and have been dating for at least three years. Elizabeth Bernstein Nicholas's most notable friend is Elizabeth. He gets along very well with her and they often spend time together. Sometimes she can be mean to or tease Nick, but they still get along well. Emily Archer Nicholas's most notable friend is Emily. He gets along very well with her and they often spend time together. Sometimes she can be mean to or tease Nick, but they still get along well. Yo-kai Detective Agency Whisper Whisper pledges loyalty to Nicholas by becoming his butler after befriending Nicholas when he received the Yo-kai Watch. Though he tries to be useful to Nicholas, he in fact annoys him by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-Kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-Kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nicholas can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-Kai, he still gets along with him. Jibanyan Nick befriends Jibanyan after finding him in a crosswalk. The cat Yo-Kai quickly bonds with him and gives him his Yo-Kai Medal. After moving into Nicholas's house, he and Nicholas sometimes don't get along, but they work things out. Nicholas usually has Jibanyan as his first choice when summoning Yo-Kai. Holly Anne Thomas Nicholas met Holly Anne on her first day at Springdale High; the two occasionally cross paths with one another, but have no other interaction. In the 1st movie, Lord Enma's Four Tales, Holly Anne and Nicholas team up together to stop a threat in the Yo-kai World, banning together to summon the great Lord Enma to help save the Yo-kai World. In Yo-kai Adventures II, Nicholas stops a group of bullies from harassing Holly Anne. Later, when she and Liam discover Nicholas's secret about being involved with Yo-kai, they form a Detective Agency. Liam Schiffer Nicholas welcomes Liam into the neighborhood, discovering that he too can also see Yo-kai even without a Yo-kai Watch. Nicholas has strange suspicions about Liam, but they still get along very well. In Yo-kai Adventures II, Nicholas stops a group of bullies from harassing Holly Anne. Later, when he and Holly Anne discover Nicholas's secret about being involved with Yo-kai, they form a Detective Agency. Category:Adams Family Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Protagonists Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Yo-kai Adventures II